The Emerald Archer Season Six
The sixth season of the American television series The Emerald Archer which is based on the DC Comics character Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow, premiered on CBS. The season focuses on Oliver, who must balance being a vigilante and mayor. At the same time, new enemies emerge, initially led by a corrupt FBI Director Damien Smith, who puts together a team with serial killer Onomatopoeia, female drug lord Lydia Sacramento, vigilante Task Master, Ukrainian mobster Anatoli Kynasev, the insane gangster Two-Timer, and vampire Black Siren. At the same time, Oliver must avoid a corrupt FBI agent trying to discover his secret. Created by Vince Gillian and David S. Goyer 2014-2015 Cast Edit Main and Recurring Edit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / The Hood / Green Arrow * Dorian Missick as Commissioner Lucas Hilton * Omari Hardwick as Lieutenant / Director John Diggle / Spartan * Chloe Bennet as Mia Deardren /Red Arrow * Jake Weber as as Eddie Fyers / Recluse * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele (Final Season) * Matthew Daddario as Roy''' "William" Harper / Arsenal ' * Robert Pattinson as '''Adrian Chase / Taskmaster ' * Jovian Wade as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Nicholas Hoult as Walter''' Steele Jr. / Mr. Terrific''' * Lacey Chabert as Director Lyla Michaels-Diggle Villains Edit * Christopher Walken as Deputy Director Damien Smith * Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance / Black Siren (Earth Thirty-Six) * Ray Stevenson as Anatoly Kynasev * Tom Pelphrey as Onomatopoeia * Michael K. Williams as Damian Bedlam / Death Dealer * Robin Lord Taylor as Werner Zytle / Vertigo * Tom Wilkinson as Mario Hunt /the Roman * Mike Colter as Carlton Duquesne/'Gambol' * Pej Vahdat as District Attorney Sam Armand * Tina Huang as Commissioner Kimberly Hill * Gina Ravera as Lydia Sacramento * Bruce Boxleitner as President Baker * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn /Two-Timer * Peyton List as Ivy Pepper/Poison Ivy * Dash Mihok as Detective Benjamin Class * Galeen Engen as Judge C. Garvey * Joaquin Phoenix as Mr. Finn * Shemar Moore as Ricardo Diaz Jr./Richard Dragon * Ron Perlman as Task Master * Lesley Sharp as Herminia ' Grange' Guest Stars Edit * Lynda Carter as President Olivia Marinara * Jay Ryan as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Gemma Arterton as Helena Kyle / Catwoman * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord/ Blue Beetle * Michelle Ryan as Captain Selina Kyle / White Cat * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Nick Zano as Dr./Agent Nate Heywood/Steel * Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Jim Caviezel as Malcolm Merlyn /The Dark Archer / Green Arrow ll * Sophie Cookson as Kara Danvers / Super-Girl * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * Candice Patton as Iris West-Thawne * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk * Elliot Knight as Don Hall/Dove * Logan Browning as Briana Bedlam / Huntress Episodes Edit 1. "Aftershock"- In the chaos that ensures on Star City, Naomi killed by the explosions caused by Adrian murdering Lockwood and those same explosions fatally injure Diggle and Victor, leaving him crippled due to his leg being burned and Victor comatose. Everyone else survives. Oliver, in his grief, puts Connor his and Naomi’s infant son, up for adoption and Connor is given away to the Newton family. Afterwards, Michaels sends a C.A.D.M.U.S. team to help the people of Star City who survived the attack. 6 months later Oliver continues being mayor of Star City while also leading Team Arrow but has been struggling to cope with his grief for Naomi. However, Oliver has refused to resort back to killing as he knows Naomi dying was his fault, as Leviathan wouldn't have existed if not for his own mistakes 5 years ago. Meanwhile, Diggle is hospitalized with serious injuries forcing him to retire as Spartan while Victor is still comatose but is stable. Hilton is now deputy mayor. Team Arrow is now only consistent of Oliver, Mia who has become Oliver’s right-hand woman in Diggle’s absence, Walter Jr. who has filled for duties while improving his fighting skills and Eddie who fills in for Adrian, who is now a firearms and self-defense instructor still feeling guilt for what he has done. For the last few months a criminal named Lydia Sacramento of the Italian Sacramento Crime Family has been at war with the Ukrainian mob the Bratva led by Leonid Kharkov. Diggle soon recovers from his injuries enough to leave the hospital after being given a robotic leg by Victor Stone’s father Silas Stone and helps Team Arrow try to take down an underground fighting circuit that Sacramento heads. Sacramento has an accomplice named Richard Dragon (Shemar Moore), who has an extensive martial arts background winning numerous tournaments and popular competitions, the only reason he is not a pro is because of his extensive criminal history and being the tied to several unsolved murders. Wanting to feel useful since losing his leg, Diggle goes undercover in the fighting circuit and beats the recruits, as the top contender gets to face Dragon who is his league's undisputed champion. Diggle faces Dragon and is defeated by him, forcing Sacramento and Dragon to go underground after Team Arrow and SCPD comes after him. While Eddie is cooking dinner for Oliver and Mia, Mia begins watching the news and is shocked and tells Oliver to come. Oliver, Eddie, and Mia look on as pictures of Oliver wearing the Green Arrow suit leak to the media. In the end, a pastor goes to his penthouse along with a prostitute in order to have relations with her, but a masked vigilante calling himself "Onomatopoeia " breaks in, and slits his throat killing him instantly as the prostitute screams in horror. In flashbacks, an older Oliver Queen is assigned by his family friend Colonel Jacob Deardren to head to kill Duquesne who uses Starling City for his dark practices, however, Oliver reluctantly decides to spare him upon learning that he has a daughter named Patrice. Werner Zytle , aka the Count Vertigo, owner of the popular Iceberg Lounge nightclub, forms an alliance with mobster Mario Hunt and gangster Carlton Duquense to take control of Starling as many have done before. 2. Homage"- Oliver publicly denies being the Green Arrow, facing an investigation by FBI deputy director Damon Smith. Leonid Kharkov and the Bratva kidnap a group of Markovian delegates, demanding a ransom. Steele and Walter Jr. work on discrediting it while tracking the hostages, three of whom the Team Arrow saves while Leonid escapes with one. Leonid injects the hostage with a toxin which will kill him soon. Detecting the toxin and acquiring the antidote, Oliver injects it into the hostage, but Leonid kills him anyway. He tries to escape only to be pursued by the Green Arrow. Kharkov does not look where he is going and ends up falling to his death despite Green Arrow’s attempts to save him. The media acquires evidence from an "anonymous source" that it was faked, but Smith tells Oliver that he will continue his investigation. In Kiev, Ukraine, Anatoly Kynasev receives a call from Ishmael Gregor, the Gentlemen’s Club owner. Anatoly becomes enraged upon learning that Kharkov is dead upon his encounter with the Green Arrow and decides to fly to Star City by plane. In flashbacks, Hilton welcomes Crispus Allen, a transfer from Metropolis into Star City where Hilton introduces him to Frank Pike, Renee Montoya, and Ethan Bennett. Pike, Montoya, and Allen are sent by Hilton to investigate the Glades, due to rumors circulating that notorious crime boss Mario Hunt has based his operations there. 3. "Get-Up and Go"- In flashbacks, Doctor Bell, a practitioner at Starling General and, more importantly, a member of the City Council. Bell had induced his friend and fellow physician Alexander James Sartorial into joining the inner circle of Starling's influential Tobacconists' Club and convinced Sartorial to invest in a forthcoming nuclear power plant that Damian Bedlam is starting. A crack in a reactor core causes Dr. Alex Sartorial to get "five million slivers of (radioactive) red-hot sand" into his body. Nuclear reactions caused the silicon in the sand to be booted up by one proton each, to phosphorus. Burning forever, he starts a quest for revenge against the people he blames for his terrible fate, getting into conflict with Michaels and Cadmus when the SCPD are unable to handle him. In the present day, Sartorial now has burning skin, toxic emissions, and can manipulate radiation and escapes from a Sanctums facility to get revenge on the people whom he considers responsible for his accident since the members of the Tobacconists’ Club bribed the plant inspectors to keep to quiet about the plant’s purpose to absorb electricity rather than generate it. Now calling himself Phosphorus, Sartorial kills Bell by burning him alive while Mia and Briana go to visit Death Dealer at Blackleg Prison. Phosphorus attempts to kill Death Dealer only to be stopped by Green Arrow. Meanwhile, Smith and two FBI agents confront Oliver at City Hall about how he has been associated with certain people over the years such as Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra’s Al Ghul, Lockwood, the Kalevala twins, Frederick Tuckman and Dinah Lance over the years. 4. The Strange Case of Lew Moon”- Oliver prepares himself when Walter Steele is making the Robert Queen Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. This foundation gives annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. In order to avoid suspicion since Deputy Director Smith will be there, Oliver appoints Malcolm to be the new Green Arrow due to trusting him from last year. Lew Moon goes to visit his childhood friend Sid Sunderland. Moon tells Sid that he knows he betrayed him by taking some of his money, and as per policy, Sid takes out a gun and shoots himself. After feeling really good about himself, Moon gets haunted by strange visions and sounds of his old friend. He meets with Anatoly Kynyasev to discuss putting out a bounty on Green Arrow. Anatoly is revealed to have drugged Moon with a device to make him hallucinate Sunderland. After learning he was drugged, Moon wrongly concludes that corrupt Commissioner Gil Mason and his right-hand man Matthew Bland are behind this. Moon and his gang try to kill those two men when Oliver is making a speech at the Robert Queen Foundation. Malcolm arrives as Green Arrow to engage Moon and his mob in a major fight. Walter Jr. hacks into a drone, which leads civilians, especially Smith, to safety so they can get away from the gunfire. Malcolm knocks Moon out and Moon is sent to Arkham Asylum due to insanity. Anatoly is revealed to be in league with Onomatopoeia and Lydia Sacramento.Onomatopoeia then discusses their plans for the next few steps. Now that Moon is gone, his shipping company belongs to them. In flashbacks, Shado has become The Canary and tries to throw Hilton off Hunt's scent. 5. "Upbringing"- Denise Howard, a classmate of Mia's, hopes to obtain an important scholarship to continue her studies but when an abusive professor named Rayburn hopes to take advantage of her in order to grant her the scholarship, she rejects him and any chance she has to obtain the financial aid vanishes. For this reason, Denise takes a number of sleeping pills, hoping to commit suicide. Hank is able to save Denise in time upon finding her passed out in the bathroom. Because of this, Malcolm goes after Rayburn. However, Malcolm is distracted by an elderly man: Malcolm's foster father Kiribati, who was a former member of the League of Shadows. Kiribati then left Malcolm when Malcolm developed an attachment to him. Malcolm is hesitant to allow his former father figure back into his life, however, he reluctantly complies when Kiribati needs his help to destroy Kitsune, a weapon that the Yakuza, are bringing to Star City. Team Arrow goes with Kiribati and Malcolm to destroy Kitsune only to be shocked to discover that Kitsune is a baby. Sensei then betrays everyone by killing Kitsune. Malcolm fights Kiribati and then defeats him. Malcolm hesitates to kill him at the last moment and forces him to leave Star City and to never return. Malcolm later visits Mia in the Arrowcave admitting that because Sensei abandoned him, Malcolm felt paranoid about losing Tommy, Mia, and Murray which is why he parented the way he always did, especially after losing his wife Lucy. Malcolm promises to Mia that he will become a better man. Hilton learns of Professor Rayburn and has him arrested. Flashbacks reveal Malcolm meeting Kiribati as a young boy. 6. "The Poison Tomorrow (Part-One)"- Oliver 'apprehends an unhealthy looking man named Dr. Parsons upon seeing him attempt to bit civilians. Bruce comes to Star City demanding that Oliver hand Dr.Parsons over to him by explaining that while Helena was buying dinner at the supermarket in Gotham City, Parsons bit her there, infecting Helena with a disease that is slowly killing her. Oliver, Hilton, and Bruce interrogate Dr. Parsons for an antidote only for Dr. Parsons to die not before mumbling to them: "Luivy luver to the bone gotta cure..skeletons". Hilton has Dr. Albert Lyle the coroner due an autopsy on Parsons to discover his load being loaded with hemometratrioxin, which creates a deadly virus in the blood cells themselves that is highly contagious. Knowing that Parsons worked in Gotham City, Oliver and Bruce decide to go there to investigate. Ivy is meanwhile meeting with a businessman named Mr. Finn, a father of three, making plans to infect the people of Lamb Valley with the same virus that Parsons is infected with. Meanwhile, Diggle and the team struggle to protect councilman Pollard from the mysterious Task Master since Pollard is starting an anti-vigilante bill. Task Master attempts to kill Pollard again during a television interview only for his plan to be foiled. Smith deduces that Mia is Red Arrow. In flashbacks, Vertigo, Hunt and Duquense's plan is revealed; they plan to build on their current wealth, and use money and power to take control of the city. Hunt hires Curare to keep the team busy while they get enough goons, weapons, etc. to pull off an epic heist on every bank in Starling, then taking control of the city. Curare makes quick work of Hilton's team but is forced to escape when more police officers arrive. 7. '"The Poison Tomorrow (Part-Two)"- Green Arrow and Batman go to Gotham City where they break into Ivy's greenhouse upon learning that she was one of Parson's patients before Parson got infected. Green Arrow goes to stop a truck carrying baby food that was exiting the greenhouse knowing that when he stopped Parsons, he was destroying jars of baby food. Deducing that Ivy plans to infect the children, Green Arrow goes to stop it while Batman goes into the greenhouse after Ivy. Ivy attempts to seduce Bruce after Bruce defeats her mindless henchman Jason only for Bruce's love for Helena to outweigh Ivy's advances. Bruce tortures Ivy demanding the antidote only for Ivy to deny that such an antidote exists. Finn, not wanting this traced back to him, blows up the greenhouse killing Ivy. Oliver is infected by this and Batman tries to take Oliver to a hospital only for Jason to attack them. However, Jason has also been infected with the virus and dies as well. Meanwhile, Diggle is still retired from being Spartan but has started learning more of the ropes at C.A.D.M.U.S. and has begun to see things more clearly from Michaels' perspective and the tough calls she has to make, but understands she doesn’t just make Waller-based choices unless she is left with no other option. Onomatopoeia takes control of the computers at C.A.D.M.U.S. and appears on them accusing of Michaels corruption because of Project S.A.N.C.T.U.M. Several C.A.D.M.U.S agents then turn out to be in league with Onomatopoeia and kill several other agents and Michaels is fatally shot, but Diggle intervenes and stops them from killing her. Michaels is then taken to a hospital in National City for extensive surgeries but Diggle is surprised when President Baker informs him that he is next to be director of C.A.D.M.U.S., approved by Michaels herself. Though feeling unready to take on a role like this Diggle doesn’t refuse out of respect for his wife’s wishes and reluctantly becomes the man charged with protecting the world. Oliver deduces from Parson's ambiguous monologue that he meant that a bone marrow transplant was the cure for the virus. Jason is able to provide the bone marrow transplant and then dies during the operation. Jason only wanted to help Bruce and Helena since he felt Ivy loved Bruce. When Mr. Finn is ensuring his children are in bed, Green Arrow confronts him about his plans to infect the people of Lamb Valley. Finn is arrogant knowing that there is no evidence against him. However, Green Arrow points out that because Jason and Ivy dead, there is no cure for the horror he wanted to spread. Upon hearing this, Finn realizes that he and his children are infected which makes him break down crying. Green Arrow then leaves Finn knowing that this was his fault. In flashbacks, Montoya captures The Canary and attempts to find out as much as she can about Hunt. Montoya becomes shocked when Shado reveals that she believes Mario Hunt to be her father. 8. Happy Holidays"- Everybody celebrates Christmas with happy family reunions but Oliver starts hallucinating Naomi but is pleased when Malcolm starts to interact with his friends and family more. Shortly after though FBI Deputy Director Carl Smith arrests Oliver in front of everyone for charges of vigilantism for being the Green Arrow. While Oliver is imprisoned, a shadowed figure broadcasts a large message broadcasts on live TV, with a man disguised in the shadows accusing Star City of corruption and promising to liberate it. Team Arrow starts investigating but the team is kidnapped one after the other. Task Master leaves Oliver a message to invite him to try to rescue his friends. Fortunately, Oliver's trial is delayed when Judge Garvey allows him to go free on a five million dollar bond that Steele provides. Oliver and Malcolm then head to the location where Task Master has all of Team Arrow captive and reveals Smith to be his superior. Smith tells Green Arrow and The Dark Archer that his vision is to liberate the world from the shackles of corruption and Star City has always been a primary source of this. However he also admires Team Arrow for their efforts in trying to save an almost broken city and extends an invitation to join him and really save the city in exchange for dropping the charges. Oliver refuses. As Smith expresses disappointment and sets Task Master on him but Hush sneaks up on him and he and Green Arrow fight together against the enemy and free their allies. Afterward, the rest of Team Arrow regroup and discus what to do about Smith, and Walter Jr. as well as Steele promise to find them and try and uncover Onomatopoeia as well as Task Master's identify if possible. Smith is later on with his villainous cabal (Anatoly, Lydia, Onomatopoeia , Task Master, and Two-Timer) watching everyone's interactions in the Arrowcave. In flashbacks, while working on a mission with Montoya and Cash, Allen notices a mystical creature following them around with ghostly white skin and a green cloak. After informing Hilton of what he's seen, the team discovers that this is the ghost of Jim Corrigan, former Starling police officer who was murdered by a group of thugs who drowned him in a swamp. 9. Infiltration"- While visiting his father Joe West, pregnant stepmother District Attorney Cecile Horton, sister Iris West, and brother-in-law Eddie Thawne, Wally is abducted by FBI agents working led by Smith, who incapacitates him with a device. As it turns out, Smith and the FBI abducted Wally under orders from President Baker, who intends to hand Wally over to an alien race called the Dominators to avoid an invasion. Diggle and Vice-President Marinara protest to this since Wally is having his human rights violated, however, Baker, General Sam Lane, and Smith are in favor of it. Despite Lane and Smith's objections, Baker agrees to allow Diggle to form a team to take down the Dominators. Diggle recruits Oliver, Eddie, Mia, the Legends, and Kara Danvers / Supergirl since her cousin Clark Kent and Clark's lover Lois Lane are in Argo City so Clark can reconnect with his Kryptonian heritage. Kara struggles to earn Oliver's trust, seeing that he’s is the most-respected among the heroes of this world. Cisco Ramon finds and reveals a message Wally's future self sent to Rip Hunter, which exposes Wally's manipulation of the timeline and its effect on other team members. As a result, only Oliver, Diggle, Albert Wells, Harrison Wells, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Eddie, Iris, and Caitlin Snow still trust Wally. After the Dominators abduct President Baker, the team goes to rescue him; however, Baker remains behind since most of them distrust him. Oliver chooses to stay behind in support of Wally. Kara leads the group; they find Baker, but the Dominators kill him when he is found and activate a mind control device to take over the group. The controlled heroes return and attack C.A.D.M.U.S, where Oliver and Wally confront them. While Oliver holds them off, Wally, with Wells advising him, lures Kara to the device and manipulates her into destroying it, freeing everyone from the Dominators' control. When the team regroups, Ted Kord tells Wally that everyone forgives and trusts him. Oliver, Mia, Eddie, Ted, and Diggle are then abducted by Dominators. In flashbacks, Vertigo, Hunt, and Duquesne declare war on the S.C.P.D. during their attack on the Queen Enterprises party. The entire S.C.P.D move in and attack Vertigo, Hilton , Duquesne and their goons at their base. Hilton becomes hospitalized in the aftermath. 10. "What Might Have Been"- Oliver finds himself back at Queen Manor; both his and Mia's parents are still alive, he is about to be married to Shado Hawke, and Diggle is the Green Arrow. Tommy is married to Tamara St. Cloud and they have a daughter together named Lucy, who has a loving relationship with her grandfather Malcolm. The Merlyns and the rest of the Queen family are hiding at Queen Manor after after the city has been destroyed by the Undertaking devised by Death Dealer. It is revealed that he, Diggle, Mia, Eddie, and Ted are all being held unconscious inside pods aboard the Dominator mothership. Meanwhile, Walter Jr. and Cisco Ramon try to hack into the Dominators' mainframe using a piece of their technology. The team recovers a necessary device with the help of the Flash and Supergirl and manages to locate the others. Oliver begins seeing flashes of his former life, as do Diggle and Ted. All five captives soon realize that they are inside a shared hallucination of simulated reality. Their escape attempt is blocked by manifestations of Leviathan, Deathstroke, Deah Dealer and and their mercenaries. The group defeats all of them, then leaves the dream and awakens inside the ship. Escaping in a shuttle, they are rescued by the Waverider. Ted deduces that the Dominators were gathering information from their minds to help them complete a special "weapon", using the hallucination as a distraction. The team learns that the Dominator mothership is headed toward Earth. 11. "Last Judgement "- Nate says that the first Dominator invasion occurred in 1949 in Redmond, Oregon. He goes there with fellow Legends Mick Rory and Amaya Jiwe and Walter Jr. and Cisco to kidnap a Dominator for information. Although they are successful, the three Legends and their alien captive are taken prisoner by F.B.I. gents. The Legends learn from the Dominator that the aliens have arrived to assess humanity's threat, now that metahumans have appeared and formed the Justice Society of America. Barbara and Cisco rescue the Legends, and also set the Dominator free, carelessly altering history. In 2014 Central City, the team learns that the Dominators know about Wally's manipulation of the timeline, deem him a threat, and are demanding his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that the Dominators' weapon is a bomb that will kill all metahumans on Earth, with millions of collateral human casualties. The teams dissuade Wally from surrendering. As Firestorm, Albert and Jax transmutes the bomb into a liquid, and the teams force the Dominators to retreat with a pain-inflicting nano-weapon developed by Martin's daughter Lily. As the heroes celebrate their victory, Oliver offers Kara his friendship after everyone is congratulated by Olivia Marsdin, who has been sworn in a president following Baker's death. Albert persuades Jax not to tell the others that Jesse's existence is the result of a temporal paradox he inadvertently caused when the Legends were in 1985. 12. We Fall"- Damon Smith attacks the city's critical Internet infrastructure, causing numerous casualties including councilman Pollard, before demanding ransom payment of $10 million dollars a day from Oliver to prevent a deadlier attack from happening. Diggle is relieved of his duties as C.A.D.M.U.S director once Michaels wakes up though is kept hidden in a disclosed location with Shawn for their safety and continues her job from there, but Diggle has gained a clearer understanding of how messy the world can get having been forced to make some tough calls that have been weighing on him since. After getting himself checked up his injuries have also fully healed and he decides to return to being Spartan and as soon as he does Task Master makes another appearance targeting corrupt officials. Diggle pursues him and finally Task Master is taken down but upon unmasking him and Diggle is stunned to learn that Task Master is actually Adrian Chase. When Diggle takes Chase to C.A.D.M.U.S he reveals what has happened to him since Star City exploded. Adrian encountered a man named Onomatopoeia who trains him in the ways of the Society of Shadows. Onomatopoeia leaves Adrian to roam Star City to enforce his own vision of justice. Later Smith and the FBI reviewed the footage of his ''encounter with Team Arrow and Smith was impressed with how long he lasted against Green Arrow's team, and recruited him to their cause. Adrian is also the witness in the FBI's case against Oliver Queen in being Green Arrow. ''This leads to Diggle beating down Chase in rage due to Michaels' near death experience but Adrian, feeling guilty about Michaels, ''still stands by his views that the world is corrupt and it needs to end and Star City is the first step in bringing that vision to life. Diggle asks Chase to make things right and tell him what Smith is planning. However Chase doesn’t actually know, he just points and shoots at targets, but does know it will involve the entire city but refuses to help him stop it as he still believes in Smith's plan and doesn't believe they can be stopped. His only advice is for Diggle to take his family and team out of the city and leave it behind for good and don't make the same mistake he did. Oliver and Hilton set up safe zones for citizens following the attacks, eventually Smith's cabal targets them. Oliver and the team stop Smith's party's attack on the safe zones' occupants. In order to prevent a deadlier attack from happening, Oliver gives into Smith's demands. 13. '"The Devil's Greatest Scheme"- Damon''' Smith threatens to set off a bomb on midnight. Walter Jr. goes looking for Smith through every inch of the dark-web that he can and finds several places in Star City that he, Diggle and Mia search but with no luck. However one of their searches leads them to Catherine, Hilton's niece who is a part of Smith's hacker for hire program in the FBI. Catherine is in on Smith's scheme. The trio try to get Catherine to tell them where Smith is but she refuses to give him up. However she is caught off guard when she learns that Smith almost made an orphan out of Shawn. Catherine is quite disturbed to learn that Smith has willingly targeted civilians and endangered children. Every member of Smith's cabal attempts to leave the city only to be captured by Oliver and his team. Green Arrow uses Smith's son Steve to convince him to surrender. When Smith is in custody, a remorseful Smith fills out a confession to Oliver that he was the one who leaked the photo of him and gives him the bank account number containing all of the city's funds. After Oliver leaves, Onomatopoeia arrives to kill Smith in anger for betraying him. The police turn a blind eye as Onomatopoeia is murdering Smith. In flashbacks, Hunt returns and taunts the team with the idea that there is a traitor among them. Paranoid, Allen is determined to find out how it is, with all signs pointing to Bennett. 14. "Red Rain"- In flashbacks, Bennett is shown on a security camera working with Hunt to kill S.C.P.D. police officers. When Pike and Allen confront him, Bennett is killed by Hunt, and it is revealed that the Bennett working with Hunt was Hannibal Bates, prompting Allen to hunt down and brutally beat Hannibal Bates. In the present day, there are several disappearances of Star City citizens, who have been dubbed "Lost Ones" by the media, is because they are being turned into vampires. Due to eyewitnesses claiming to see an archer like-figure during the attacks, it's mistakenly reported Green Arrow is the culprit. When Green Arrow goes to Star City Cemetery to look for Black Siren, he is chased down by a SWAT unit, all of whose members are taken by Black Siren as they chase her back into the city. During a fight with the Green Arrow, Black Siren offers to let him join her conquest of Star City; Green Arrow refuses. Black Siren then spares Green Arrow leaving. Black Siren kidnaps reporter Wynona Pierce with plans to sacrifice Wynonna's soul to reanimate Camilla. Upon learning Wynonna has been kidnapped, Green Arrow and the the team rush to Black Siren's lair with their anti-vampirism vaccine developed by Malcolm and arsenal of weapons, defeating and curing all the "Lost Ones" that attack him in the catacombs beneath Star City Cemetery. The Green Arrow then frees Wynonna, disrupting the reanimation ritual. Black Siren fights with Green Arrow, whom he lures to the Arrowcave. In an attempt to aid his friend, Eddie injects Black Siren with the anti-vampirisim vaccine, but it cannot cure a natural vampire. When Black Siren resumes her pursuit, Walter incinerates her with his prototype solar energy storing machine by striking him with the sunlight that was stored within, reducing Black Siren to a pile of ashes and bones. At the edge of Star City, Dinah Lance appears at a gas station, injured, and begs a police sergeant named F. Billings (Danny Wattley) to help her. 15. "Look Alike"- Alex Van Owen (Christopher Dent), Oliver's solicitor in his impending trial coming to him hopeful that she could get the charges against him dropped due to Adrian disappearing all of a sudden. Hilton then walks in to inform Oliver that Dinah's Earth Thirty-Six doppelganger Dinah Lance / Black Siren is posing as Earth Forty-One's deceased Dinah Lance much to the disbelief of Oliver and Mia. Oliver, Mia, and Hilton go to the Star City Police Department in the hope to stop Dinah from speaking to the press but they are too late. They eventually discover that she is the real Dinah Lance and Dinah reveals that Death Dealer kept her prisoner for two years and she was able to escape with help from Sergeant Billings. Oliver and Alex meet with Star City district Attorney Sam Armand, who he and Judge Garvey explain to Oliver and Alex that they are no longer using Adrian's testimony and instead using Roy Harper's. After learning that Roy is the witness, Eddie Fyers, Malcolm Merlyn, and John Diggle discuss the situation with Oliver and Mia. Oliver and Malcolm fight about Oliver being the Green Arrow again. Mia decides to go back out to the field to save Roy with Hank, Briana, and Don, she successfully gets into the hotel room where Roy is being held and kisses him after watching him get tortured by Detective Arnold Class while Chief Kimberly Hill watches all of this doing nothing. When SWAT shows up to the hotel, Oliver pulls Mia out to save Roy later. Diggle and Hilton learn what happened which is why they are tasked to find the corrupt police officers in the department. With help from Michaels, they find where Class has Roy. Oliver, Mia, Hank, Don, and Briana go after them. After Roy is rescued, Diggle reminds Oliver that President Marinara owes him a favor for helping foil the Dominator's invasion and that the FBI, who take orders from the President, handed the case over to Armand. Roy and Mia go to bed. In flashbacks, After beating Hannibal Bates nearly to death, Allen is suspended from the force. 16. "Protector Of Star City"- Hilton and the S.C.P.D. arrest Anatoly Kynasev, Lydia Sacramento's right-hand man, for drug smuggling. District Attorney Sam Armand arrives demanding Anatoly be released since there was no warrant for his arrest. However, Hilton presents Armand with one signed by a judge, prompting Armand to back off. Diggle messages Oliver telling him to turn on the National News where it announces President Marinara addressing the Green Arrow debate in Star City. President Marinara begins her speech: "People of the United States of America, I know there has been controversy lately to the actions of the Green Arrow and whether Oliver Queen is the man behind the hood. While the fact remains that the Green Arrow does sometimes break the law, he has also helped expose corruption within the FBI two years ago when they were being manipulated by the criminal Damian Bedlam. As such, I have decided to grant the Green Arrow and his team full presidential pardons for any illegal activities they have done and I am calling off the case against Mayor Oliver Queen. I have doubts that the Mayor of Star City is Green Arrow due to his obligations, but even if he was, I refuse to allow the FBI and anyone within my government to hunt and persecute a man who has taken down corruption. Mask or not, the Green Arrow is a hero and he will not be condemned for his actions and Oliver Queen will no longer be accused of being a vigilante, nor will he continue being the subject of an unwarranted investigation. Thank-you". Because of this, Armand's case against Oliver is thrown out and Green Arrow is now a national hero. While Oliver makes a statement to the press regarding President Marinara's selfless act, he surrenders to masked gunmen and taken hostage in order to avoid the public finding out his true identity. Sacramento is the one who had Oliver kidnapped and demands that Anatoli be cleared of all charges or Oliver dies. The S.C.P.D. led by Hilton attempt to rescue Oliver during a prisoner exchange, however, some of them are revealed to be working for Sacramento and attempt to kidnap Hilton under Sacramento's orders. However, Mia and her team rescue them while Anatoli and Sacramento escape. Onomatopoeia later learns what Marinara did and smashes the television screen as she is making her speech. In flashbacks, Pike, scarred by the death of Bennett, as well as Hunt and Hannibal Bate's trick, forces himself to confront Hunt himself. 17. "Our Fathers Sins"- In flashbacks when Malcolm destroyed the Glades, Tommy's friends Janice Porter, Harvey Bullock, and Tina Boland were all killed. Tommy then grew to hate his father for what he has done and hoped that Oliver killed him. Unknown to Oliver and Dinah, Tommy secretly snapped and killed all of the men involved in his father's plan such as Doug Miller. When Doug got into his car and while being driven to spend time with his wife was confronted by the recently scarred Tommy He asked Miller who was involved in the Undertaking. Miller gave him all of the names. Tommy flipped a coin to decide Miller's fate. It landed in favor of allowing Miller to live, but Two-Timer next moved on to the fate of the Driver, which landed in favor of his death. Two-Timer shot the driver, and the car swerved into a small obstruction, violently flipping it sideways and coming to a stop upside down. In the present day, Two-Timer, directionless without Smith, breaks into Queen Enterprises to seize Malcolm's earthquake machine. Two-Timer then holds the city for ransom even though it is now bankrupt. Malcolm faces off against his son and Tommy begins to believe Green Arrow is his father and shocked that he is alive. Malcolm gains the upper hand; but Tommy tells Malcolm that Green Arrow is dead, Tommy takes a gun as he flips his coin and shoots himself. Malcolm is too late to stop him. The team is able to dismantle the device, but Malcolm goes through a depression out of guilt for all the people he has hurt and manipulated. Oliver then decides to retake the Green Arrow mantle permanently and lets Malcolm stay at Queen Manor with him, Mia, and Eddie so that he can recover from his depression. Meanwhile, Dinah meets her father Quentin Lance (Martin Freeman). Lance was Diggle's supervisor for a year or so. During Malcolm's undertaking, Quentin was crippled and shot. Since Armand refuses to rehire her to work for the District Attorney's office and due to being inspired by her father, Dinah decides to join the S.C.P.D. and goes to train in the police academy. 18. "Changing Allegiances"- After Anatoli attempts to gun down Oliver at the Big Belly Burger when Oliver is picking up a lunch there for Diggle's mother, Roy vows to do something about it. Roy confronts Anatoli at a gay bar shocked when Anatoli reveals to him that he and Leonid were lovers which is why he wants to kill Oliver, blaming him for his death. Roy reminds Anatoli of his honor and friendship with Robert Queen. Anatoli betrays Roy, chains him, and later on takes him to see Sacramento. Anatoli uses his childhood to convince Sacramento to allow Roy and Dragon to fight fairly. In Anatoli's childhood, he pushed his music teacher, Mr. Tillich, down a flight of stairs for giving him an F, remarking: “Anatoli, you think you’re strong, but you are not strong if you don’t feel.” Anatoli's father then sent him to a disciplinary school in England, which explains his British accent. As a result of his time at the school, Anatoli claims that his love of opera is all that remains of his softer side. Roy and Dragon square off one by one. If Roy wins, Sacramento has to leave Star City. If Sacramento wins, Roy has to leave Star City. Roy defeats Dragon only for Sacramento to taser Roy. Later on, Onomatopoeia , who learns of the incident, convinces Sacramento to have Roy be on trial for being The Arrow in order to get Oliver to reveal his identity knowing he would never allow Roy to take the fall. Anatoli tends to Roy's wounds and plans to help him escape. but, before he can do it, Sacramento has Roy arrested and brought to the S.C.P.D. anticipating his trial. Roy is then arrested by Class. Meanwhile, Oliver and Hilton confront Hill about her ties to Sacramento. Hill confesses to be operating under duress since Sacramento threatened her father, sister, and niece. Oliver offers Hill protection only for Hill to arrogantly refuse. Hilton manages to convince Hill by revealing Oliver and him have contacts within C.A.D.M.U.S and they can give her family a safe house as well as new identities until Sacramento is behind bars. Hill becomes convinced Oliver is Green Arrow only for Oliver to reveal he has contacts within the organization because of Diggle being married to Michaels, who is the current director of the agency. Hill tells Oliver and Hilton to prove they can protect her family first and then she will gladly help them take down Sacramento. Oliver and Hilton agree to it feeling her demand is reasonable. Mia becomes shocked to learn of Roy's trial and breaks down crying with Oliver and Eddie comforting her. In flashbacks, Hilton confronts Duquense but ends up having a heart-to-heart talk with him, revealing Duquense, like Hilton, lost his wife to a gun. Duquense comes to his senses and turns himself in, realizing what he's doing is wrong, and reveals the third player in the operation was Werner Zytle, who in the criminal underworld is going by the name of "Vertigo". 19. '"The Trial of Roy Harper"- '''Several witnesses are called at Roy's trial to testify about the identity of the Arrow including Diggle, Oliver, and Mia. Diggle claims that his former partner is not a vigilante only for Armand to diminish his credibility by proving Diggle had no knowledge of his brother Ivan being a criminal working for Death Dealer. When Mia is called to testify, Sacramento pressures Mia into saying Roy is The Arrow at trial and if she doesn't, Sacramento will kill Adrian's daughter Beth in front of her. After Oliver takes the stand, The Arrow crashes through the skylight, revealing himself to be the athlete Tom Dalton back from the dead. Eric testifies that he is really the Arrow and is taken into custody under orders from Judge Garvey despite Armand's protestations. When being saved from Sacramento's men by Diggle and Eddie, he is revealed to be J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. Dinah takes the stand and, despite being threatened by Sacramento earlier, testifies that Dalton is actually the Arrow. Roy is found guilty, proving the assumption that both the judge and the jury were in Sacramento's pocket. Alex Van Owen, Roy's lawyer, moves for a judgment of acquittal and Garvey surprisingly agrees feeling that the incident with Eric Dalton created reasonable doubt for Roy. Oliver, Eddie, Roy, and Mia return to the lair and discover J'onn switched places with Garvey during jury deliberation. Garvey is kidnapped by the real Sacramento and taken to the basement of her lair where Hermone Grange (Lesley Sharp) is kept. Sacramento feeds Hermione with disloyal henchmen. Garvey claims that an alien broke into his chambers and knocked him out, however, Sacramento doesn't believe him. Grange is revealed to have serted steel cap teeth onto her after she lost her teeth before she went to Arkham. Sacramento then has Grange eat Garvey and Grange first starts by eating Garvey's face. In flashbacks, Dalton impersonates The Arrow since he wants to takeout the gangster Pete Wilson, who shot his fiance a long time ago when he was at war with the Bertinelli Crime Family. Oliver manages to save Wilson but Dalton dies and Oliver has a private funeral held for him. 20. '"Lydia Sacramento"- '''32 years ago, a young Lydia Sacramento is shown being a teenage immigrant to the United States teased by the popular girls led by Sherry Squires because of her accent. Sherry burns a photo of Sacramento's father, the only remembrance she had of him. In the present time, Sacramento and Richard Dragon travel to Jump City, where she intends to join the Quadrant, a major organization that controls crime in the entire country. She expects having taken over Star City will be an achievement big enough to grant him a seat at the table. Lydia and Dragon meet a Chinese accountant named Lau, an associate of the Quadrant. Lau has Lydia fulfill a task in order to prove her worth and meet the Quadrant: to locate Thomas Baylor, one of the Quadrant's men, who is under FBI's custody. With help from Armand, Sacramento learns that Baylor is actually cooperating with the FBI, and Lau requests him to capture the guy as an additional mission. Sacramento reluctantly agrees, but as he delivers Baylor to Lau, the latter has both of them shot. Sacramento survives due to a vest she was secretly wearing and returns to Lau's place, where she takes out his men, lectures him on survival, explains how Sherry made her feel powerless and inferior and tortures Lau for information on the Quadrant's next meeting.On their way to the Quadrant's meeting, Sacramento tells Dragon that what doesn't kill you make you stronger. Sacramento has Lau storm in the restaurant where the meeting is taking place with enough C4 in his chest to take out many security guards at once. After killing some additional men, Lydia and Dragon finally meet the Quadrant leaders (Morgan Edge, Carmine Falcone, Roland De Fleures, and Hart Weston) face to face. Lydia offers them Star City in exchange for a seat at the table, but Falcone is still unimpressed with Lydia's achievements and mocks her for being a woman. Lydia reacts by executing him. Despite this, Morgan Edge is interested in her proposal. Having fulfilled her personal quest of becoming a crime lord, Lydia locates Sherry and brings her atop a building, where she shows him a fragment of her burned father's picture, which she recovered from the flames, resulting in blisters and severe burns. Lydia then burns her alive and tosses the fragment into the fire before a calm Dragon. Meanwhile, an assassin named Azrael (Manu Bennett) starts killing several mob bosses in Star City who work for Sacramento. Theo almost defeats Oliver, until the team corners him. Taking Theo to the Arrowcave, the team learn from Theo that Onomatopoeia hired him. Everyone begins to wonder why Onomatopoeia wants to betray Sacramento. 21. "The Ties That Bind"- Hill provides proof to Oliver that Armand is in league with Sacramento and Oliver confronts him about it. Armand revealed that his son had cancer and he needed the mob's money. Oliver tells Armand how C.A.D.M.U.S will protect his family and how his son can get the help he so desperately needs at L-Corp for a fair price in exchange for information on Sacramento as well as being demoted. Armand thinks about it and accepts Oliver's deal. Oliver saves Armand from getting gunned down by assassins at City Hall. With the Quadrant as allies and due to seizing Carmine Falcone's power in the mob, Sacramento orchestrates attacks against Team Arrow and their loved ones; most escape unscathed but Walter Steele is seriously injured by Richard Dragon. They reunite at C.A.D,M.U.S. where they watch as Richard Dragon destroys the Arrowcave. With Anatoli's help, Oliver ambushes Sacramento, but she escapes. Richard Dragon almost kills Walter Jr. until he is saved by Malcolm as The Dark Archer, who defeats Dragon. Malcolm reveals that when going after Sacramento, she was protecting a device containing potentially important data, and sends Michaels into the SCPD headquarters to hack it. Walter Jr. discovers it is an encrypted list of everyone on Sacramento's payroll and starts attempting to decode it. Sacramento kills Edge when Anatoli manipulates her into believing Edge gave the Green Arrow and his team the intel about his convoy. At C.A.D.M.U.S., Oliver and Walter Jr. are able to decrypt the data. Diggle informs the team that the Pentagon will not prove of C.A.D.M.U.S. going after Sacramento since they want the agency to keep a low profile. Oliver decides to go to the FBI for help against the team's objections. However, Oliver points that Smith confessed to violating several protocols before he died and he signed a confession as well as Hilton seizing the laptop Smith used to fabricate the photo of him being Green Arrow. Oliver has been planning to sue the FBI and decides to use the law suit to get the federals on their side. Diggle sets up a meeting with Smith's superior Director Joseph Devon (Sean Blakemore) in Washington D.C.At the hospital, Walter Steele is under surgery due to being shot by Richard Dragon. Dr. Elisa Schwartz later informs everyone that Walter died during surgery which leaves Walter Jr. and the team devastated. Later at Washington, Devon accepts Oliver's deal to avoid the law suit as well as to take down Sacramento, whom he has been trying to for years. When Oliver is questioned to how he got the device, Oliver claims that the Green Arrow gave it to him and it's no secret he has been in contact with him. In flashbacks, Vertigo's henchman begin robbing every bank in the city while Vertigo tries to take out the Mayor. Vigilante goes to deal with Vertigo while Hilton and the team head on to apprehend Hunt. Hunt shoots Crispus Allen in the chest twice before vanishing. As Allen dies, the Spectre and Phantom Stranger appear; the Spirit of Vengeance leaves Jim Corrigan's body, which goes to Heaven, and enters Allen's body, "resurrecting" Allen as the new Spectre. 22. "Insurgence"- As Devon and the FBI are arresting the people on Sacramento's payroll after Oliver gives them permission to operate in Star City, Onomatopoeia appears on every television in Star City telling the people to take back freedom from the corruption of their leaders, the ones who oppress them for their own gain and fills people’s computers of Sacramento's influence on the police, businesses, and the city officials. This sparks a full blown revolution. Additionally the city's power grids shutdown disabling the response capabilities of C.A.D,M.U.S. and the FBI. In the space of an hour people quickly succumb to killing each other to take back what’s theirs in what's called the "insurgence". Team Arrow is helpless to do anything but watch the city fall, to watch their 6 years of efforts be undone in a matter of hours. What Oliver is most hurt by is that Onomatopoeia is telling the truth, that he showed the true face of Star City. Onomatopoeia also sends a message to Oliver mocking him about Naomi's death. Green Arrow and Anatoli track Onomatopoeia down. Onomatopoeia is enjoying watching Oliver suffer. Onomatopoeia also reveals his wildcard to keep him from interfering: Beth, and threatens to kill her if he interferes. However, Oliver and Anatoli outsmart Onomatopoeia and Oliver keeps Onomatopoeia busy while Anatoli kills the mercenaries to get Beth back. When Anatoli saves Beth, Onomatopoeia angrily tosses a knife at Beth only for Anatoli to push her away and is stabbed instead, while Onomatopoeia vanishes. Oliver rushes to Anatoli's side but is too late to save him so Anatoli apologies for his recklessness and tells Oliver he forgives him for Leonid' death. Anatoli also tells Oliver that his father would be proud of the man he is and passes away in Oliver's arms. In the aftermath, while Anatoli's body is retrieved by the Bratva, Oliver is vengeful. Devon informs Oliver that Sacramento and everyone in her payroll have been arrested. As mayor, Oliver makes a speech explaining to the people of Star City the event that transpired and promises to rid the city of corruption and make it a place to call home. As Sacramento is being taken to Slabside, the FBI agents mock Sacramento about loosing her empire. Suddenly the convoy is attacked by Onomatopoeia , who kills the two agents. Sacramento angrily confronts Onomatopoeia about betraying her and Onomatopoeia kills Sacramento not before telling her she was a means to hurt Oliver Queen. In flashbacks, Vertigo tries to leave Starling upon learning Duquesne is testifying against him. Hunt rushes to where Vertigo is, discovering the shootout occurring between him and the S.C.P.D. The two try to escape via helicopter but are stopped by Hilton's team. Vertigo and Hunt are arrested. Spectre leaves Starling while Hilton and the team begin to adjust to life without Allen working alongside them.Category:The Emerald Archer Category:Seasons Category:HBO Category:Live-Action